A ruined life
by powerchic2006
Summary: A phone call and visit to Kevin threatens the Kinkirk families eight years of happiness. Review for updates.
1. Getting to Know You

Chapter One: Getting to know you (introductions)  
  
Eric: 56  
Living in the same home with only Sam and David and Annie.  
  
Annie: 54  
Living in the same home with only Sam and David and Eric.  
  
Matt: 32  
  
Living in Glen Oak With:  
Sarah(32)  
Morgan(10)  
Michael( 7)  
Martin(3)  
  
Mary:30  
Divorced Carlos and later married Ben. Living in Glen Oak.  
Ben(31)  
Stacy (10) ( Carlos's and Mary's daughter)  
  
Greg (8) Lucy: 28  
Living in Glen Oak across the street from Ben and Mary  
Kevin (32)  
Joshua (7)  
Jennifer (1)  
  
Simon: 26  
Living in Los Angeles with a friend.  
  
Ruthie: 21  
In Paris attending the University of America Fashion School  
Currently Single.  
  
Sam: 17  
Dating a girl named Rebecca for four months.  
  
David:17  
Single and dating several girls a week.  
  
Please ignore the fact that ages are slightly unrealistic, the story works better that way.  
  
Jobs:  
  
Matt: Doctor  
  
Sarah: Doctor  
  
Mary: Owns half of Carlos's business ( chain of fancy restaurants)  
  
Ben: Fire chief  
  
Lucy: Minister  
  
Kevin: Detective  
  
Simon: works at Paramount Pictures while trying to become a director (accountant)  
  
Ruthie: College/internship at Calvin Klein in Paris  
  
Sam: Dairy shack  
  
David: Pool Hall  
  
Eric: Associate Minister ( Chose not to work as much after most of the kids moved)  
  
Annie: Substitute Teacher ( Got bored of staying home to no noise)  
  
Though the story will mention Simon and Ruthie it will basically be about Lucy and Kevin with supporting roles from all the other Characters. 


	2. A Memory in Action

Chapter Two: A memory in action  
" Ah...," thought Lucy, "only two more weeks and he is off to school." She said this just as her rambunctious 7 year old son came in running through the living room nearly throwing his younger sister against the wall. He was off yet again to play some stupid street sport Lucy found pointless, but then again this did keep him entertained and for that she was thankful. Lucy slowly walked over to her young daughter, whom she named after her only deceased grandparent, and picked her up to sooth the teary eyed little girl.  
  
Jennie as she was called was a full on daddy's girl and the only person to blame for this was Kevin. One look into her huge ocean blue eyes would get him to obey her every command. Though the child loved her mother she always seemed to know that in order to get things her way she would often have to go to her father. As she was climbing into her mothers arms she heard the door creak open and in came her father. Jennie climbed down her mother and stumbled slowly into the comfort of her fathers arms. Lucy gasped and ran to get the video camera while Kevin stood staring in amazement at what his little girl had just accomplished. Jeannie had just taken her first steps on that lazy August afternoon.  
  
After the celebration of cheers and hugs from the parents, Kevin went upstairs to change out of his suit and into a more comfortable pair of jeans and a shirt so he can spend the rest of the afternoon with his wife of eight years and his children.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Hey mom, what's for lunch?" asked a tired out Josh several hours later.  
  
"What is that the only time you come in, When your hungry?" Lucy said in a sarcastic matter, " I made you a small sandwich considering that we will be having dinner in about an hour, eat , and then your staying inside no more playing okay."  
  
"But mom, Greg is outside and Aunt Mary isn't bugging him"  
  
" I don't care who is bugging Greg, your fathers home and it wouldn't kill you to play inside with him for awhile"  
  
The boy pleaded until a compromise had been made that allowed him the freedom of the streets and the security of Kevin being there to watch Lucy's only son. Josh ate the sandwich quickly and ran to the family room hoping his dad would go outside and play basketball with him. Though Lucy would often be the parent who never saw flaw in Josh he was still a boy and loved time with his very busy father.  
  
" Dad, mom said we could go outside and play basketball until dinner if its alright with you." Josh said emphasizes that he meant only him and Kevin and not little Jennie. Kevin though about it and decided that there would be no harm in doing so. He agreed but quickly ordered that Jennie would come outside with the father and son.  
  
Josh gave a loud moan and headed for the door, reminding Kevin how much his son was like him. He laughed realizing the same scenario happened years ago when Kevin wanted to play with his father, also named Josh, and Ben tagged along.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
I wrote this chapter to explain how life is for Lucy an Kevin and to introduce their two kids. Hoped you enjoyed please review. Also any ideas for Chapter three. 


	3. Several Scares

Disclaimer: You probably already know I don't own any one except for the children's first names and the story.  
  
Chapter Four: Several Scares  
  
"Kev, what time do you get off work tomorrow?" shouted Lucy.  
  
"I'm not sure, why you got anything planned," replied Kevin.  
  
"Yeah actually I've got some budget meeting at the church tomorrow at three, and I thought it would be nice if you spent some time with the kids, they hardly ever get to see you."  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to leave early, but that shouldn't be a problem, the case hat has been talking up most of my time is almost solved and I'm sure I can get off."  
  
"Okay well come at like 2:50 to pick up Jennie and then head on to Josh's school, but don't be late picking him up, he'll get into some kind of trouble" warned Lucy.  
  
Monday finished and Tuesday began to unwind. Down at the station several guys were sick and never came in, leaving the station in a complete mess. Fortunately Kevin was able to get out at 2:45, he went over to the house kissed Lucy goodbye, grabbed his daughter and headed to his car, completely forgetting to leave his gun in the office desk, he rushed to pick up Josh. Kevin climbed out the car and into the building that was overloaded with students. He walked into his son's classroom and decided to speak to Josh's second grade teacher. He walked over and said hello, not realizing his gun was there he pulled back his jacket revealing the gun to a now terrified teacher. Kevin continued to speak and the teachers reaction to the visible gun went unnoticed. Mrs. Hart took the first chance to excuse herself and call the principal for help. In a matter of minutes school security personals surrounded Kevin.  
  
A shocked Kevin quickly realized what the commotion was about and immediately reached into his pocket revealing the Glen Oak Police badge he carried in his wallet. The mess had been solved and the teacher apologized for the misunderstanding. They continued to chat as a frightened Josh entered the room and explained that while playing with his sister in the hallway he lost track of her and now has no idea where the little girl could be. Kevin turned to face his son for two second until all the boy had said had soaked in and headed to the door.  
  
A pale Kevin screamed his daughter's name and walked door to door to find the lost little girl. After an hour of searching and shouting, Jeannie was found in a dark corner of a darker custodian closet amazed by the rags in that area. Kevin grabbed her quickly embracing her in a hug. Kevin took the children to the car not wanting anything else to happen. Talking out all his fears of losing Jennie, he quickly scolded Josh for being so irresponsible and punished him from any outdoor activities for a week. Josh, though upset remained quiet realizing once he had explained the day to his mother not only will he be set free but Kevin will be in trouble for the gun incident and leaving the children outside.  
  
**I originally wrote a different chapter three, but never used it because it was not heading in the write direction for the story. The Camden's are hardly in the story even though I wrote they would be. Please, Please review. ** 


	4. The Fatal Phone Call

*In this story Mindy and Lucy never met, but Lucy does know about Mindy* The next day was interesting to say the least. Kevin told Lucy all that happened away from the children and even though he was told to remove Josh's punishment because it was clearly his fault, Lucy found the whole idea of security surrounding her husband amusing. Things settled down and the whole story became no more than a memory to be told years later.  
  
The following day Kevin was at work, and while sitting in his office, Kevin received a phone call that he did not expect nor look forward too. He heard it ring and picked it up immediately hoping it was some new information on the case that had been dragged for what seemed like a century.  
  
"Det. Kevin Kinkirk, what can I do for you," he spoke into the phone.  
  
"Wow, Detective, never thought you would actually go through with the whole police business, but apparently you proved me wrong." replied the voice clueless of all the trouble she would soon cause.  
  
"MINDY," Kevin screamed into the phone,"what do you want?"  
  
"Apparently politeness is still not a friend of yours," replied a sarcastic woman not realizing all the trouble her call could cause.  
  
The two continued to talk for what seemed like yet another century to Kevin as thought raced through his head of what to tell Lucy. Without realizing, Kevin had just managed to make matters worse by unnoticeably agreeing to join his ex-wife to dinner the following week when she is visiting Glen Oak. Kevin quickly tried to talk his way out of this meeting of doom, but buried himself deeper into a hole by mentioning Lucy. Mindy was amazed that a man like Kevin would ever settle without being forced by a greater mistake he had made of getting a young girl pregnant and asked if Lucy could join the too. Kevin now knew life was going to be tell for the next few weeks and decided the only thing to do is enter it with caution.  
  
Kevin thought about his date with doom all day making it impossible to get any work done. When 5:00 came Kevin was extremely tired but silently he prayed that Captain. Michaels would come in and order him to work another shift.  
  
"Yet another unanswered prayer," thought a now bitter Kevin. **Review please* 


	5. The Storm Before the Storm

**reviewer who said story was rushed: Sorry but don't worry that chapter was just to move the storyline a bit the real problems start here/I really am bad at details sorry** Chapter Six: The storm before the storm  
  
He got into his car and headed dreadfully home thinking of millions of ideas of how to break the news to Lucy. He walked into the house and was welcomed by his son and daughter who had about enough of a stressed out Lucy. It was Saturday and she had what she thought was a terrible sermon written out. He kissed the kids and without as much as looking towards Lucy's opened office doors he headed towards the kids' room to play with the kids. An hour passed and Lucy's mood was better now that she had completely rewritten the Sunday sermon and she left her office to see her children and husband.  
  
Lucy entered the room and kissed Kevin but immediately knew something was wrong when the kiss was not returned with as little as a hi.  
  
"Kevin what's wrong. "  
  
"Not in front of the kids Luce, we'll just talk later, okay," said a stern Kevin  
  
"Okay, Mr. Mystery since when do you not talk in front of a one year old who can't comprehend and a seven year old who isn't paying attention," Lucy practically screamed, as the days stress that usually comes on Saturday was now pouring into anything she said.  
  
"If your already so strange and upset now, how can I even tell you what is wrong, and anyway Jennie may not understand but she does know when we are yelling and Josh who is not paying attention will turn around quickly when we do start to yell," said Kevin in an equally upset manner but in a low voice in order to avoid attention from his two kids.  
  
"Well I have no reason to yell unless you know something I don't, so as always what did you do this time?" Lucy said in a now lower voice, but the anger was still evident.  
  
"Luce, you know what we obviously are both really stressed out and I know its not from each other so why don't we just calm down and talk about whatever is bothering us tomorrow when your sermon is over and I have the day off, okay babe," Kevin said saving his cover, he can't have her already mad at him when he tells her the news.  
  
Lucy agreed but did not forgive," until we do talk about what ever there is to talk about you can bunk with Josh, we didn't get him twin beds for nothing."  
  
At the sound of his name Josh turned to face his parents and was ecstatic to learn he would soon share rooms with his dad. Kevin who was less than happy about this decided not to hurt his son's feelings and to sleep in the child's room for the night. He than thought it was time for drastic measures to get Lucy on his side long enough to tell her the news that would upset her even more. He decided to have roses, candy, and a piece of jewelry sent over in the morning to apologize for starting a pointless fight. When ordering this a what seemed like a stroke of genius to him, he decided the best way to tell Lucy about Mindy was.......... ***Was hat my first cliffhanger? Please Review to tell me the rest of Kevin's idea*** 


	6. The Perfect Plan?

Chapter Seven: A Perfect Plan? ....to not tell her at all.  
  
"Yes that was perfect, the girl was only in town for what a week, I could easily sneak out to dinner with her without Lucy knowing. But then again wouldn't that be like cheating. No, you idiot, I'm not dating her. I am completely innocent I mean I am only saving Lucy and me from another fight. Jewelry does work but hell its expensive. I can't afford a new pair of earrings every week."Thought Kevin to himself.  
  
And it was settled, After much debating with him self, Kevin decided that not telling Lucy was the best way. He thought it would do know harm to have dinner with her once, but will it have harm. Though he slept in a twin bed he slept easily thinking he had just solved all his problems.  
  
The next morning things slowly went back to normal. Lucy woke up before everyone so that she can prepare the final touches to everything before heading to church. She was in her office at six when a knock on the door was heard. She got up wandering who would come at such a time. She opened the door and it revealed a dozen red roses, a heart shaped box of chocolates, and most importantly a pair of gold earrings. Lucy stood there in shock at her husband's romantic surprise as a clueless and sleepy Kevin headed down the stairs. Seeing everything sunk in the events of yesterday into Kevin's head, leaving him just as sleepy only not shocked. He put on evil grin that told Lucy to not underestimate him again. Lucy hugged him and they brought the things inside. After their love feast Lucy got up to call the kids while dressing Jennie and taking out Josh's clothes Lucy told Kevin, "you really didn't have to do that, I mean we argue all the time, its not that big of a deal" "Yeah I know its just that well we argued over such a stupid thing and I was the reason it even started."  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me, you had something on your mind last night I could tell. Remember you said we would talk about it tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah that well, that is why our fight was so stupid I really had nothing to tell you but instead of just saying so, I let the thing grow into an argument." said Kevin in a stern but shaky voice.  
  
"Okay, well Jennie is dressed so why don't you go check up on Josh and we will be on our way."  
  
"Sure"  
  
Kevin walked into Josh's room and saw that the young boy managed to dress himself and was now putting on his shoes. He walked into the room and told Josh to be down stairs in about 15 minutes. The family gathered and headed to church happy for now..... 


	7. Remember the Time

**Sorry it took so long to update but my computer got a virus and it stopped working. I just got it fixed and wanted to update. I hope you like it. Chapter8: Remember the time....  
  
Monday had arrived and the relaxation the weekends always seem to bring had died out. After a very hectic morning involving spilling juice, bickering between siblings, misplacing your badge, and a tired out Lucy being the only one good enough to fix all those problems everyone headed to the direction they needed. Lucy went to her office and dropped Jennie off at a sitter while Kevin took Josh to school before heading towards the station.  
  
Once there he settled in and started to review the evidence of a case that was on his desk. After three hours of this and many other tasks his secretary announced that a woman was on the phone for him. He picked up to realize that Mindy was on the other line. Kevin explained to Mindy the story he had created to explain why Lucy would not join the two to the dinner tonight. Mindy seemed to not mind and after 15 minutes of small talk between the two they were interrupted by the sound of his secretary telling him his wife was on the other line. Kevin said goodbye and took Lucy off hold. Lucy told Kevin that she was free tonight and if they sent the kids to grandma they would have the house to themselves. Though he was feeling guilty Kevin told Lucy he had to work tonight. Lucy sensing his disappointment told him that it was no big deal and not to feel bad about it.  
  
The rest of the day went on with Kevin being moody. All the officers could tell and decided since he sent the officer report to the boss that it would be best to leave him alone. At six he headed to the restaurant to meet Mindy after many years. Ironically she had chosen the restaurant where he had proposed to Lucy. He walked in and was reminded of how beautiful Lucy was when she came down with a shocked look on her face. He shrugged the memory off and headed to the table where Mindy was sitting. She stood up to hug him and revealed that her black dress was almost identical to the one Lucy was wearing.  
  
They seated themselves and started talking about all the things they had been doing for the past few years. Kevin talked endlessly about his kids and wife and took out his wallet to show the four of them at a picnic in the Camden home several weeks ago. He also showed individual photos of the three people he loved most. After talking endlessly about Lucy he realized and asked Mindy to talk about her self. Mindy also took out pictures of her to sons and revealed she long ago divorced from her husband. Their evening continued and at 8:00, to hours since they met, went their separate ways. Kevin raced home feeling completely guilty about what he had just done and decided to confess to his stupid mistake. Realizing that it would eat him up if he didn't.  
  
**If you review then I will have chapter nine out sooner. I really would like some more reviews, even if you did so for another chapter.** 


	8. Coming Clean

Chapter Nine: Coming Clean  
  
Kevin drove slowly towards his house feeling incredibly guilty and not really wanting to look Lucy in her eyes just to tell her he lied and that he ditched her to spend time with his ex. Though he told her he would come home at about nine he just wasn't ready to confront her he took a detour and stopped on the beach. Parking his car in the night Kevin sat there in complete silence for about three hours with his cell turned off from earlier( he didn't want Lucy to call and hear A strange woman's voice in the background). He thought about all the crazy things she always did and how despite all the problems of trust they faced she always forgave him. Then it came to him was Lucy's trust a good thing, what happens if he dies and Lucy finds a new man. He could treat her like that and a lot worse and she would always forgive him because that's who she is. Then Kevin realized how stupid he is, here he is thinking a man could do worse after all the lies he had told on this one night.  
  
At midnight, when a officer came up to tell him that the beach was closed at this time and that he would have to leave, he realized what time it was Kevin got up and finally headed home. Kevin knew how Lucy would be right now stressed and afraid, she would think he was at work and worry that he was hurt on the job and instead of hating him she would love him even more. He now had felt even more guilty because he knew how worried Lucy would be when he was missing for three hours. He drove silently though his mind was thinking a million things a minute.  
  
Meanwhile a frantic Lucy had been running around her living room sobbing about her missing husband. She kept telling herself that he was out in a crime scene and a car pulled up and shot him to death. Though she knew this was not true because he did say he was at a meeting regarding a officer on office probation and that he might be running late she could not leave the terrible idea alone. She wandered why he wouldn't call and where he could be. Ben and Mary had long ago joined her for comfort but stood in awe of Lucy's ideas over the matter. Though Mary only laughed silently at her sister Ben comforted Lucy now and then to stop her from going completely mad.  
  
He opened his car door and walked halfway up the sidewalk before realizing Mary and Ben were calming down a frantic Lucy behind the living room windows. He then saw his brother Ben let out a scream and motioned for Lucy to go outside. Lucy ran out the door and into her heartbroken husband's arms. After five minutes of Lucy's reaction Ben and Mary went home to give the couple privacy. Throughout all this drama downstairs, upstairs a sleepy Jennie slept while an equally sleepy Josh watched all that happened with horror, without anyone knowing he was their. Though he could not see the outside he watched in anticipation at the door wanting to know why his mother screamed.  
  
Lucy and Kevin walked inside and after explaining to him all that went through her mind a silent Kevin began to tell all.......  
  
*Sort of a cliffhanger, but don't worry I will update as soon as you all review. I thought this chapter was roughly written but I added so much detail because I wanted it normal length. I also wanted their talk to be a separate chapter* 


	9. The Fury of Fire

Chapter 10:  
  
"So why were you so late, I mean how long can these dumb meetings drag?" Lucy asked innocently.  
  
"I was not at the meeting, at nine I was done."  
  
"Okay so where were you for like three hours,"  
  
"I was at the beach, I probably would have stayed longer but ironically enough the officer we talked about in the meeting was on patrol and told be it was closed at night."  
  
"The beach, wait you are really making no sense, how fast did he get to work and why were you at the beach for three hours alone, what were you doing. And if you were not at the meeting then why was your phone turned off?" Lucy asked in a voice that expressed her confusion in Kevin's freaky unfinished thoughts.  
  
Almost as if he were saying it to him self Kevin explained that the meeting really ended at three and the officer was not in any trouble. He then continued in a strange voice that yet again spoke to himself abut what a good cop the guy was and questioned why the guy was on probation in several series of unfinished sentence.  
  
"Keeevin hello," after getting his attention she continued, "okay stop talking about the officer and please explain to me what you were doing at the beach and where were you from the time you got off work until you went to the beach." Lucy asked agitated by her husband very peculiar behavior.  
  
"I went out to dinner, and after I got frustrated so I went to the beach to calm down." Kevin began to explain what he ate and drank going into many details but not really answering any of Lucy's answers.  
  
"Who did you go with, and when I called you, you said you had to work, why didn't you just come home. And any way it was dinner what could possibly frustrate you about that?" Lucy's anger from Kevin's strange behavior was beginning to slowly pour out into every question that went unanswered.  
  
Realizing what anxiety his words had caused Kevin snapped out of his alternate reality and in to the soon to be cold world called life. He slowly and sternly began to answer her questions in whole leaving out un- relevant details while avoiding eye contact with Lucy who was now getting madder by the second. "Mindy, I was having dinner with Mindy, you happy, I told you! I took my exwife out to the restaurant were we got engaged, I couldn't come home because I was with her!"  
  
"Oah hold on a minute Mindy, why were you having dinner with her and why is she in town. Who said you were allowed to have dinner with her and why was I not told any of this," Lucy yelled in a low voice. "I didn't tell you because I knew you would get mad, so when she called last week I said you were busy and had dinner alone with her. I was..."  
  
"Not going to tell me, right, you thought you would just go out with her have your fun and then come home as if nothing happened right, why did you tell any way, I bet some one saw you right that's the only reason you told me. I can't believe you Kinkirk, eight years and you still lie. What other lies are there did you kiss her or did you go up to her hotel room, hmm I mean if you lied about this what else did you lie about."  
  
"Luce, please baby don't do this the only reason I never told you was because I knew you would get jealous and wanted to avoid a stupid fight. Nothing happened you know that I mean if I had something to hide I wouldn't even tell you any thing." Kevin began to plea. "Dinner with you ex is nothing hmm, what would you do if I slept with an old boyfriend, oh I know you would be all normal right? I heard Jimmy Moon was in town maybe I'll give him a call." Lucy began to boil.  
  
"I did not sleep with her, I have no idea why I never told you sooner I mean we just sat and talked about high school, it was no big deal."  
  
"You lied to me Kev, so many times this week I could not keep track. You faked meetings, love,(referring to gifts he sent her) and you had every opportunity to cheat. Dinner in a hotel, with a slut, your phone turned off and a alibi of where you were. How do you expect me to believe you, I am not stupid and stop trying to trick me as if I was," Lucy said in tears, her emotions had taken a toll on her like so many times ago. From the words she spoke you could have easily seen that she was a detective's wife.  
  
She ran to the stairs and though she saw a frightened and sad Josh sitting there went into her bedroom locking the door. In attempt to apologize some more, Kevin slowly followed her up the stairs stopping when he saw the angered Josh. Josh who long ago knew what an ex was from his cousin (Greg) understood little from what his parents said. He did know one thing though, his dad had his mom in tears and for that alone he was upset. Kevin kneeled down to his son to try and justify his actions and explain his innocense. Josh, who had ironically learned from his father to always respect and love his mother, got up and headed to his room to show Kevin nothing could make what he did right. "Josh, come here, come on buddy don't be mad, please." Kevin pleated behind the closed bedroom door. After waiting awhile to hear his son's silent response Kevin gave up.Yet again abandoned Kevin walked down stairs and laid on the sofa. **How was it, a little longer right, well email me and after five reviews I will update.** 


	10. Terrible Tuesday

Chapter Eleven: Terrible Tuesday  
  
The night wore on and the only Kinkirk who actually got any sleep was Jennie, oblivious to all that was happening, she sleep peacefully through the night. To say that the night was a preview of what would happen in the morning would be an understatement.  
  
As morning came no one felt like getting up. Kevin called in sick and decided that he would settle all this today. Lucy who had a much different plan awoke as normal made Josh breakfast and Jennie a bottle. She went into Jennie's room and fed the baby before releasing her to play. Carrying the tray of toast, Lucy unlocked Josh's room and made her way inside. To her surprise, he was up.  
  
"Do I have to go to school today." Josh asked, trying to avoid the subject on both their minds.  
  
"No, sweety you were up pretty late and look really tired, so after we talk you can go back to sleep." Lucy replied showing that a talk would not be avoided as he had hoped.  
  
"About what?," Josh asked slyly.  
  
"About what you saw and heard last night, you know whether or not your upset you are not allowed to listen in on mommy and daddy's conversations. It is wrong, we taught you better and you know that when you do something wrong you get punished sweety, so no t.v. for today got it." Lucy said.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"About what you heard, now me and daddy will talk and I'm sure we will be upstairs in a while to talk things over with you."  
  
"Who is Mindy?" Josh asked in a low voice, "and why did she make you cry?"  
  
"Sweety, Uh, um, how bout you stay and enjoy your breakfast while I talk to daddy and he will tell you everything,"  
  
Josh stared into Lucy's teary eyes and gave her a reply that shocked her, "NO, I hate daddy, and I will not talk to him. He made you afraid and then he lied, I bet he does not love any of us, he just wants to be with Mindy and her kids right, Like Stacy's daddy, who only talks to her and not Greg."  
  
Josh struggled to pour out what he thought of his dad, but finally got the words out. Once he was done he ran into his bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Lucy stared silently at the bathroom door, though it took her a while she made sense of all the 7 year old had said. She stayed there for several minutes in what seemed like a trance until Jennie's distant tears broke her out of it. Immediately she ran out of Josh's room and into Jennie's where she found the bloody baby crying in her father's arms.  
  
"What happened," Lucy yelled.  
  
"I have no idea I was in the bedroom and heard her cry so I came in and found her like this." Kevin replied while heading to the car with Jennie in his hands.  
  
"I thought you were watching her Kevin, I can't believe you. What are you trying to do to us. Josh can't stand you, I hate you and Jennie got hurt because of your recklessness. The two climbed in the car along with the kids and continued to argue inside. Finally they made their way into the hospital and Jennie was pulled away by doctors. Josh who could not stand his parents arguing, left to find his Uncle Matt. Leaving only Lucy and Kevin in the waiting room fighting over what had happened.  
  
"What if she is seriously hurt Kevin what will we do, I can't lose her."  
  
"She'll be okay, I'm sure. The doctor will be out soon and we will take her home," Kevin said mostly assuring himself rather than Lucy.  
  
"What do you know, what made you an expert on our kids."  
  
"Luce calm down okay, we're in a bad situation arguing will only makes it worse. Right?"His question went unanswered as Matt and Josh made their way down the hall. "Hey what's going on, what happened to Jennie?" Matt asked because he understood very little of what his fear stricken nephew had said.  
  
Lucy ran into her older brother's arms and cried sobs while telling all that happened. Kevin was now in more pain. How could he at a time like this not be able to calm down his wife. It was his job, so, why did he suck at it so badly? 


	11. A Man's Idea Part One

Chapter Twelve: A Man's Idea(part one)  
  
After several more minutes in the waiting room, a doctor walked in and approached the four.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk?" the doctor questioned.  
  
"Yes, how is my baby, is she hurt." said Lucy in a hurry.  
  
"Well, she did have a pretty serious concussion, and she passed out. Fortunately, that happened at home, and once she got here all we had to worry about was the loss of blood. We gave her some blood, and she is very stable now, nothing to worry about. She is very tired though and is sleeping so I guess you can go see her whenever she wakes up, but rest assured Mrs. Kinkirk your daughter's fine." said the doctor to a very worried Lucy.  
  
"Thanks, doctor and it is Mrs. Camdan." Lucy said giving Kevin a stern cold look.  
  
Matt seemed to have a six sense when it came to his sisters quickly had caught on that something was wrong, and what Joshua had told him confirmed it. Using this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Lucy and Kevin, he sent Josh to find Sarah, leaving him alone with the two.  
  
"What exactly, happened, I mean she went in and out of a concussion without you realizing, What were you all doing. Luce you can't be this irresponsible?"  
  
"Well, I was talking to Josh trying to get him to forgive his stupid father, and well Kevin, I have no idea, he was probably making some secret phone calls he has been doing a lot of those lately." The worry was now replaced with anger, Lucy had blamed Kevin for all this.  
  
"I, for the last time thought you were with her, you don't let me see Josh so I thought the same thing applied to Jennie. I was in our bedroom Mrs. Camdan trying to change my suit that you made me sleep in" Kevin was tired of apologizing for things that weren't is fault.  
  
"I don't care if you talk to Josh, it is just that he does not want to talk to you. If you actually listened to what he was saying, you would know that. And I never made you sleep in your suit you could easily have taken it off and slept in your boxers, it would make thing easier for when Mindy comes over"  
  
As Kevin began to raise his voice to all of Lucy's accusations Matt finally decided to step in between the two, "Luce, Kev, calm down, just both of you sit down and explain all that happened. Josh came to me yelling about how weird both of you were and I do not want whatever stupidity both of you caused to scare my nephew now, only one of you speak." Matt said glaring at the two.  
  
The two started at the same time, and the bickering continued, in an attempt to put a stop to the war Matt asked that Lucy go see her daughter. Lucy told Matt that the doctor had told her not to but quickly stopped when Matt pointed to his own stethoscope.  
  
Leaving the two men together a happier Lucy headed to her daughter's room. Matt led Kevin towards the cafeteria, and after ordering coffee they sat down and Kevin explained all that had happened.  
  
"Wait is that all." Matt said laughing at the couple's stupidity, "Luce I understand she is after all insane but you were always sane why such a big deal?"  
  
"All right, hey I might be able to beg Lucy for forgiveness, but Josh is very stern and won't budge. And I can not have him mad at me plus look my baby is in the hospital."  
  
"Its simple, once you get Lucy to forgive you she can talk to Josh and then he will see she is no longer angry and will forgive you too. And what happened with Jennie is no big deal remember Ben dropped Greg at two or all I did to Michael when he was a baby, lets face it all men are idiots"  
  
"What that won't work. I'm telling you that boy is a Kinkirk, he can't be tricked. And Michael and Greg are different if this happened to Josh it would be no big deal boys love getting hurt but not Jennie she expects me to take care of her."  
  
"Excuse me your bragging about being a Kinkirk? These methods I just gave you tricked Ruthie when she was at that age they are bound to work." Matt laughed at the thought of anyone being sterner then a Camden.  
  
"Fine I'll try it, but how do I get Luce on my side, not only is she jealous, she is mad at me for thinking that she is jealous."  
  
"Well, in this there are no shortcuts and if there were I would not tell you them because she's my sister you hurt her and I would enjoy seeing you pay."  
  
"Damn it so I have to sit down and talk the damn problem out."  
  
"Yeah you do, good luck and prepare to go over things like "I'm sorry" and "forgive me" a billion times and you have to mean it. And I helped you out this time but next time I will join with Lucy and kill you " Matt replied with a laugh, "now let's go see Jen."  
  
They got up and made their way to the hospital room. Once outside the door the could hear Lucy and Sarah deep into the same conversation the men were having but with very different views.  
  
**Work with me I'm only in 10th grade and know nothing about medicine, I wonder can you come in and out of a concession like I just explained. And as always your reviews will make me update?** 


	12. A Woman's Idea Part Two

Chapter Thirteen: A Woman's Idea (Part Two)  
  
Matt and Kevin were inches away from going inside the room, until they had a idea of standing to the side and listening to the women who had just started. Though they missed Lucy's side of Jennie's accident they had made it just in time to hear Lucy explain to Sarah about Mindy.  
  
"Luce, what's wrong you seem pretty upset at Kevin, what did he do."  
  
"You know why I had to have a talk with Josh, I was convincing him of forgiving his father." Lucy said with anger pouring out.  
  
"Why is Josh mad at Kev?"  
  
"Oh, well that is a long story and your on the clock so I don't know if you want to hear it." Lucy said with an anger filled smile.  
  
"No its all right, I was on lunch anyway, I have an hour."  
  
"Okay but hey remember you asked for it," after a long pause she slowly continued, "at work Kev got a phone call from his ex wife........." Lucy's expressions changed from anger to hurt and finally a mixture of the two while telling all the events of the last week.  
  
"Why are men so stupid, really, I mean he could have avoided all of this by telling a story that really was no big of a deal, man he is stupid." While listening Lucy seemed to only nod in agreement, "so what are you going to do about it, I mean you aren't going to let him walk free but it is not a divorce or even separation matter as the idiot seems to think?"  
  
"Yeah I have been thinking about that, I think I'll just scare him. You know exaggerate it into a big deal, make him beg, and believe I'm really over with him before stopping all this."  
  
"Hey you could get some jewelry out of this!" exclaimed Sarah.  
  
"No, I mean I can but he bought me the earrings I wanted before all this so you know what else can I get?"  
  
"Wait I just thought, what about Josh, he really thinks this is a big deal, when your torturing Kevin, he thinks its real."  
  
"Oh my god! your right, after all this I can not have any fun with the idiot. Man I am unlucky. Forget plans I have to forgive him so Josh can do the same. Oh damn it that is not fair, after all this, god, I hate men."  
  
"Well you know what that just isn't fair. You will be able to have fun with him, not for long but hey it is something. Josh can spend the night over at my house, I will take him to school and you can have Kev all alone at home." Sarah told Lucy with a smile. "That would be wonderful but he has school tomorrow and he has to come home and change and his stuff, it won't work"  
  
"Oh come on they go to the same school and where the same size and I will stop by and get his stuff in the morning, I will drop them off. And even if your not going to get Kevin back you will still need to talk to him, it can't go on ignored." Sarah pleaded because she could really tell how much Lucy had wanted this.  
  
"Your right, I deserve to have fun," Lucy was ecstatic, "Plus I can yell louder since Jen won't be home either."  
  
The girls continued to talk to finalize the plan they thought would be so clever as Matt and Kevin stood outside in astonishment. Finally once the girls were done, Kevin and Matt walked away to talk about what they had just heard, "so, what should I do know?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Simple you play along, make her think you know nothing because as we saw Luce really wants to have fun with you. Plus I think my wife would kill you if you ruined her plan. She's evil, she'll do is so be scared."  
  
"Are you sure that is a good idea, this all started because I lied and pretending I knew nothing would also be a lie." Kevin asked not wanting to make the same mistake twice.  
  
"Oh shut up, it is not a lie, your just stopping a fight from starting, it is to her benefit, not yours right."  
  
"Sorry, but that sounds all to familiar to me I am going to tell her I ...." Kevin tried to finish but was interrupted.  
  
"What that you were listening in on what she said, smart." Matt laughed at his brother in law's still very naive mind.  
  
"No that is where you come in, I will tell her you heard and then you told me. It will do you no harm trust me I know Lucy she can never be mad at you, she adores you."  
  
"Fine but if she tells Sarah your dead, I am not in the mood for 10 hour apologizes."  
  
"Fine, now can we go see my daughter, I know she would want to see me."  
  
"Sure, come on she should be up with all the talking those two did." replied Matt as the two of them headed down the hallway yet again to see a wide awake Jennie.  
  
Jennie who just a few months ago had learned to say Mommy and Daddy was struggling to get her words out, and though Sarah understood nothing of what was being said by the one year old, Lucy smiled and took in Jennie's mumbles and replied her daughter, "I know it hurts sweety, I am so sorry. How about tomorrow when you get out, you and I go to the zoo if your not tired" The little girl nodded and quickly added her father and Joshie as she called him onto the mixture.  
  
"Well if you want those two sweetie you're gonna have to want until the weekend for Josh to be out of school and your daddy home."  
  
Jennie seemed disappointed but quickly let out a scream of joy when she saw her dad and uncle come in with what seemed like the entire gift shop. Kevin placed the things into Matt's already over filled hands and grabbed a hold of his daughter. Kissing her quickly he soon sat on the bed next to her and continued a conversation they had started seconds earlier. Stopping only to say hello to Sarah and give an apologetic glance over to Lucy who had been sitting quietly staring at the father and daughter. After about 5 minutes Matt and Sarah realized it was a family moment and went in search of Josh knowing he to would want to see his sister. Josh was not to be worried about in the hospital, after all he spent most summers there with some kind of broken bone he had received playing. He knew all the guards, doctors, and nurses and they all knew him. ***Review in order for me to update sooner*** 


	13. Building Up To Trouble

Chapter14: Building up to Trouble  
  
Jennie was up and lively and though the Kinkirks' did not want to leave her alone over night the doctor told them that they would not be able to stay anywhere except the waiting room and that them staying was useless. With great hesitation Kevin and Lucy got up and walked to their car in silence.  
  
They drove silently home and when they got there they slowly walked into the empty house.  
  
Using this as an opportunity to start something Lucy began, "this was all your fault, you are terrible, I mean what am I expected to take care of the kids, the house, my job, and fix everything you ruin while you go out with loose women. I cannot believe you how difficult could it be to just watch her, what were you doing anyway, I personally was trying to stop your son from hating you all you had to do was watch your daughter."  
  
The stress of the day was starting to build up onto Kevin and the plan he had figured out with Matt was soon gone, "Luce, shut up, I am not in the mood and I am tired we will talk about it later okay."  
  
Surprised my his reaction Lucy took a while to answer, when she finally got the words out, the fake anger she had released was gone and all that remained was genuine. "Excuse me, you do not tell me to shut up, you have no right to be angry with me I was the one betrayed not you, tell me exactly why are you tired, is it from making out with a slut or flirting until you collapsed."  
  
"One, you can stop with the fake anger crap because me and Matt heard your stupid plan and two, stop accusing me of something I never did, you know it never happened," Kevin's voice began to soften, "I would never do that and you know it so please when we do argue just say something else, and babe you're a minister can you find a different word to describe Mindy."  
  
Lucy who had calmed down to his words broke out once again when Kevin defended Mindy, "why, honestly I mean if she really meant nothing to you why do you care so much what I call her, she caused all this and yet I am the one to blame Kev, no never mind you caused all this not her, she probably told her husband and because of her honesty, her baby is not laying in the hospital with a blood pouch in her arm all alone."  
  
"No Luce she is alone right now, she is divorced yet again, her husband is the one who lacks honesty not me, he cheated on her yet I am the terrible one, you think I want Jennie to be hurt, you know I would kill myself for her so stop blaming me for that, it was an accident and I know that I could easily blame you for it but I don't. I know your sensitive and if I could I would take back all that happened this week but I can't baby so I try to make up for, please just make it easier on me and do not blame me for Jen or mention how much Josh hates me because I already know all that."  
  
Sensing all the sadness her husband had been feeling, she sat on the sofa next to him and held his hand while she began to talk, "he doesn't hate you, in fact he is only doing all this because of you, you've basically beaten the idea of respecting me and all women for that matter into his head, all the times you make sure I'm happy he does take notice of that and he tries to do the same, its pretty obvious lately since he even opens doors for me, you've just been busy with that dumb case to notice." Looking at her husband before she continues Lucy began, "Kev, lets just look at this as an opportunity to talk things over, I mean things are changing and we aren't even noticing and we both have to talk about a lot of things and apologize, no shouting, no fighting just talking and we could do that tomorrow if you take the day off."  
  
"Sure, I just have to go down right now and get tomorrow's work done." looking at the exasperated face she had given he continued with a plead "Luce we will fall so behind on this case if I don't and it is not like we will be doing anything tonight right."  
  
"See what I mean about work, ugh, never mind go I don't care." Lucy sighed in frustration at the point her husband never got.  
  
Kevin grabs the keys he had just placed on the table moments earlier and headed out the door realizing that as angry as Lucy was at him he could not stay. He walked into his office and tried to organize everything for the officers tomorrow. Leaving directions for all the officers and a small note asking another detective to supervise the officers Kevin left the homicide wing of the police station and headed home well over 4:00.  
  
Tired out and sick of the couch, Kevin climbed up the stairs and slept on his bed praying Lucy would not wake him up to leave. Though the night was long and painful the two got through it waking up several times Lucy noticed Kevin sleeping by her side hugging her shoulder like he always did. Lucy decided not to wake him up and tell him to leave because she simply missed her husband sleeping by her side.  
  
Dragging themselves out of bed at only 7:00 they showered and dressed silently and got ready to pick up Jennie who they were eager to see. Barely able to keep his eyes open Kevin drove Lucy's black envoy.  
  
Though Jennie was up and well the two looked completely guilty at each other when she struggled to get the words out to tell her father about what the hospital did to her. Nodding affectionately they decided to take her out to the ice cream shop and the park and leave their plans for later on in the day. Jennie quickly forgot about the needles and shots and squealed in joy at the things her parents did to make her happy. Kevin and Lucy acted as normal and put all bickering aside as they played with the one year old. ************************************************************** I really like to hear what you all think and since less and less are reviewing I would like at least 5 reviews before the next chapter, please. I like to hear what you think whether or not its good just review. 


	14. A Long Awaited Talk

Chapter Fifteen: A Long Awaited Talk  
  
***I know finally they speak about what happened, sorry I dreaded writing this because I had no idea what to say***  
  
The day was almost over and Josh would soon be home from school, Lucy and Kevin did everything possible to avoid the talk while still both knowing it needs to be a done. At two, an hour and a half before Josh needed to be picked up they put Jennie down for a long overdue nap and decided to speak. Settling themselves on the couch they began with a silence that seemed never ending. Afraid of the quiet Kevin began by talking off topic about the recent chain of women homicide incidents in the cities rough eastern side. Oblivious to how little Lucy cared he went on and on before finally being interrupted by a scream and sigh. Looking up from the floor Kevin sparked Lucy's thoughts. "See this is exactly what I mean we sit down to talk you either have to go to work, call work or, talk about work. Ever since this dumb case that I really don't care about it is all you talk about, its.. Its as if the case has possessed you. I do not talk about the church or let it interfere with our lives or any crap like that."  
  
"Huh, don't let it interfere, what are you talking about, our children are raised protestant, I do not even go to a catholic church, I adapted your religion and let my children get exposed to it without arguing, lets face the facts your job interferes more than mine I just don't say anything because I know it is what you want, I do all this and I am told to stop talking about my job. Sorry I mentioned this case, its been driving me crazy and silly of me to think you would do anything to help." "Ugh, god Kevin you really are good at twisting my words, you know I would help if I know how but I can not so sweety why do you even ask I did not understand half of all you just said. And as far as the church thing goes you said it yourself the only reason you go to any church is cause of me so I know very well you don't care what religion they learn."  
  
"Yes you did I know you know all of the terminology, you used it against me just a few days ago. I twisted nothing you spelled everything out for me."  
  
"Why am I so stupid honestly, I mean what an idiot I am I buried myself into a hole and in the end I will apologize to you and you, well you're the innocent one. Can you for once stop blaming everyone else for all of your mistakes and simply blame yourself, you caused all this I was at home doing nothing with the kids and you all by yourself made a problem and want me to fix this. And the work ugh don't let me even begin on that, that stupid promotion has changed everything, you come home later you work all the weekend your kids hardly see you and when they do your crabby and you begin to yell at them, especially Josh the poor kid looks up to you and all you do is yell at him. Have you even realized that he spends all his time with Ben and Greg because he thinks it's the only way to be with a man." Seeing Kevin's eyes shifting around the room in shame she continued in a lower voice. "Baby, honestly I am not trying to come down on you all at once its just that I need you to notice him, he loves you and I know you love him just, just show him more."  
  
"Since when have I become such a terrible person. My son is really having to go find someone to spend time with, what the hell is wrong with me." seeing Lucy nod slowly he continued, "why did you not tell me sooner, what about Jennie is she the same way, seriously Luce I.......I need to know what else, what about you other than Mindy what did I do."  
  
"Baby, I am not trying to make you feel guilty honesty I was just telling you and you haven't done anything wrong but ignore us, all three of us, I try to understand and well lately it was getting on my nerves and I really was waiting to start a fight with you and the kids both feel the same way its just that Jennie is to little to do anything but cling to you when you are home. Kev look at me we all love you and I have explained to Josh why you are always so busy he understands it just that he is still only seven and can not except it so he does the next best thing, which is simply to go to your brother."  
  
"Still, I mean Ben should not have to make up for what I do wrong, he is busy too and I should not dump Josh on him. Luce I promise I almost have the case just one full day at the office and it will all be done, over with and I will make everything better just promise me the next time I get wrapped up in work you will smack me."  
  
"I promise and don't feel like a terrible father, the only reason the kids miss you is because they love you."  
  
After a short kiss and a little piece of what life was like before the phone call Kevin spoke up this time not about himself, "Luce, um about the whole Mindy thing I am sorry I really had no right to lie to you and go out with her and you had every right to get mad I would probably have done the same thing but for my defense I did talk about you the whole time, she really got sick of me and the flowers and other things from before that really was messed up I just I wanted to avoid all this."  
  
"Kev, even if you do um see her again could you really not mention it. I mean tell me one time and then go with her to a place that has no meaning to us and really not tell me about it, I want you to be able to meet up with all your old friend but honestly just the fact that you were ever with someone annoys me, so do not tell me again."  
  
Letting out a smile for the first time in a while Kevin continued "so what piece of jewelry do you want, you deserve a piece and I will gladly walk you into a jeweler and buy you a piece." Joining him in the laugh Lucy explained about the necklace that matched the earrings he had bought her, to her surprise, he agreed and what he said had not been a joke as she had thought. They kissed for a bit longer this time before they realized what time it was.  
  
"Why don't you go pick up Josh today sweetie he would be happy to see you."  
  
"No you go today, I um want to apologize to him after the whole case thing has been solved that way I could really spend time with him and everything."  
  
Smiling at Kevin, Lucy laughed as she spoke, "I personally think it is because you're afraid to go pick him up after what happened last time you went but fine I'll go." she gabbed her keys and headed to her car. Leaving Kevin alone. He sat in the living room smiling that his life was slowly going back to normal. 


End file.
